Our Life
by 1scrubsfan
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth meet when they are just teenagers and will face many challenges and great moments through out their lives.
1. Chapter 1

This is going to be a story full of mostly one shots of Jason and Elizabeth's lives since they met as teenagers.

First Sight.  
June 15th 2000 Elizabeth Webber is 15 and Jason Morgan is 19.

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's with her best friend Robin. They took a seat at the table closest to the door.

"Look at him" Robin said nodding towards the table that Jason was waiting on.

A young female waitress came over to take their order. They both ordered a salad and diet cokes.

After the waitress walked away Elizabeth said "That guy is pretty cute" she blushed as she made her confession "Too bad he's too old for us" Liz pointed out.

Their waitress brought over their drinks and Robin asked "How old is he?" Nodding her head in Jason's direction. Elizabeth turned red at her friends question to the young waitress.

"Too old for you girls" she winked at them.

"What's his name?" Robin quickly asked. She was in a happy relationship with Nikolas Cassadine but Elizabeth was single.

"Jason" the waitress responded, rolling her eyes and walking away from them.

"Don't even think about it" Elizabeth told Robin knowing that she wanted to call him over to their table.

Robin didn't care what her friend had just said "Jason" she called over to him.

He looked confused "Yes?" He questioned.

"My friend Elizabeth here thinks you are cute"

Elizabeth blushed and shly said "Hi"

"Hey" he said smiling at her.

"Where did you come from?" Elizabeth asked wondering if he was new in town even though that's not how it came out.

"Well your friend did call me over here" Jason said smiling, knowing just what she meant.

"Are you new to town?" She asked as she shook her head at herself and blushed.

"Yes, I just moved here from North Carolina"

Elizabeth wasn't sure what to say, so Robin quickly said "How old are you?"

"19 and you ladies are about 17?" Jason asked while pulling an extra chair over to their table.

"Yes" Robin lied.

"We are 15" Elizabeth spoke up. "Oww" she yelled out when Robin kicked her under the table.

Jason smiled at how cute Elizabeth was, but mentally kicked himself because of how young she was.

"Why did you move here? To this small town." Robin asked trying to sound old for her age.

"Family" Jason answered, keeping the conversation short.

"Jason!" The lady from the kitchen called.

"I better get going" Jason told both girls before standing up and pushing the chair back "See ya later" he called out and winked at Elizabeth.

Robin and Elizabeth both giggled. They got lost in conversation and it wasn't long before they forgot about Jason.

Later that night Elizabeth put down her pencil as Jason popped into her mind. He seemed like a good guy that she wouldn't mind talking to again.

As Jason got into bed Elizabeth's beautiful smile popped into his head. He didn't want to think of her like that. She was only a child. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Number.

June 23rd 2000

School was out for summer but Softball was still in full swing.

Robin stood outside the dugout waiting while Liz took off her cleats and slid on her sandals.

"Hurry up, Nick is waiting for us" Robin demanded.

"Shut up" Elizabeth yelled as she threw Robin's glove at her.

As Elizabeth hopped into the back seat of Nikolas's car she waved goodbye to Emily.

"Can we go to Kelly's, babe?" Robin asked Nikolas. Elizabeth rolled her eyes because she knew just what Robin was up to.

A few minutes later they were walking into Kelly's and when Jason smiled at them Robin playfully elbowed Liz. Jason was really happy to see them, it had been over a week.

They all took a seat and Jason came over to take their order, his eyes landed on Elizabeth "How have you been?" He asked Liz.

"Good, glad that school is over. You?" Elizabeth answered while smiling at him.

"I've been thinking about a pretty young girl" he winked at her and then she blushed. He couldn't believe how cheesy and creepy that sounded.

They were smiling at each other until Robin interupted them by saying "This is my boyfriend Nikolas" and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Jason and Nikolas just nodded at each other.

They gave Jason their orders and he took them to the kitchen before coming back to chat with Elizabeth.

He sat down in the empty chair next to Elizabeth "Is it ok if I take my break here?"

"Sure" she said as she smiled at him.

A female waitress brought over their food and placed it on the table as Robin said "Could me and my boyfriend have our food to go?"

"You're leaving me?" Elizabeth asked, looking confused.

"Jason can keep you company" Robin winked at her.

Elizabeth caught on and she couldn't believe how evil her friend could be.

"Bye" Robin said as she stood up to leave.

"Nice friends you have" Jason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's a doll"

Elizabeth took a bite of her sandwich as Jason smiled at her "Tell me about yourself"

"What would you like to know?"

"Whatever you would like me to know" Jason said hoping she was as great as she seemed.

"Well I'm a junior in high school and I play softball. I am going to be 16 next month. I am a science nerd. Unfortunately Robin is my best friend. I have a very protective older brother and I'm single"

"I'm single too" Jason said blushing.

"What else?" Elizabeth asked, feeling really comfortable around him.

"I'm 19, not 20 until next March. I hated school and I don't have a best friend, but I do have a sister and a brother" Jason finished saying before looking at the time "I need to get back to work, but could I have your number?" He asked hoping that wouldn't scare her away.

"Sure" she answered as he pulled out a notepad and pen.

She wrote down her number and handed the paper and pen back to Jason.

He went back to work and Elizabeth finished up her sandwich before heading home.

Jason had been sitting on the couch after work when he remembered that he had Liz's number in his pocket. He pulled it out and smiled before punching the numbers into his phone.

"Hello?" The sweet voice on the other end answered.

"It's Jason, from Kelly's" he was nervous, so he cleared his throat "How are you?"

They talked for a few hours about whatever was on their minds, just getting to know each other.

"It's getting late" Elizabeth finally said before adding "I have a softball game tomorrow"

"I'll let you go" Jason said with sadness in his voice, he was enjoying talking with Elizabeth.

"Goodnight Jason"

"Goodnight" he said before hanging up the phone. 


End file.
